


Corporate Law

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харви Спектер — герой или эгоистичный засранец? Зависит от того, кого вы спросите.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporate Law

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Рана на лбу была неглубокой, но болезненной и обильно кровоточила. Харви оттолкнул медика, пытавшегося её обработать, и сам прижал сложенный в несколько раз и вымоченный в перекиси бинт, зашипев при этом от боли.

Скорее всего, останется шрам, придётся потом возиться и сводить его. Конечно, Джессика неоднократно предлагала ему оставить парочку заметных шрамов — по её мнению, это пошло бы на пользу его образу героя, — но Харви был непреклонен.

Он знал, что современная медицина позволяет очень многое, но увечья пугали его до дрожи; это было что-то глубокое, подсознательное, с чем он не мог, да и не желал бороться. Харви до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал тот раз, когда заложенная террористами бомба сдетонировала раньше времени и машина, в которую он должен был сесть, взорвалась прямо перед ним. Ему пришлось сделать полную пластику лица и ждать два месяца, пока вырастет искусственный глаз для пересадки.

Небольшой аккуратный шрам не мог идти ни в какое сравнение с сожжённым лицом, но это было его тело и его лицо, на которое Харви каждый день смотрел в зеркало. Ну нет уж.

Он прищурился, чтобы смешанная с кровью перекись не затекла в глаза, и огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать Донну.

Вокруг царил привычный хаос. Раненые, задержанные, медики, журналисты с камерами, контрактники из группы Харви и обязательные следователи прокуратуры, не нёсшие никакой функциональной нагрузки, но красиво смотревшиеся в новостях. Две машины с телами погибших уже уехали. В кузове первой были свалены трупы убитых во время захвата террористов; их должны были отвезти в морг прокуратуры для опознания. Вторая машина увезла двух бойцов из группы Харви. Их тела передадут родным и похоронят с почестями.

Боль от раны распространялась по всей голове, стекая к переносице. Харви ненавидел боль — она мешала ему думать, замедляла реакцию, искажала восприятие. Боль заставляла допускать ошибки. Он готов был поставить сотню баксов, что ни один из его людей не погиб бы, если бы не чёртов осколок, попавший ему в лоб. Парой сантиметров левее — и пуля выбила бы не бетонное крошево из стены, а мозги из головы самого Харви.

Голос Донны ворвался в сознание. Он звучал откуда-то сзади, и Харви резко крутанулся на месте, выискивая взглядом источник.

Донна Полсен, пресс-секретарь «Пирсон Спектер Дефенсес», стояла в окружении журналистов. Тёмно-синий бронежилет, надетый поверх белоснежной блузы, смотрелся на ней стильным аксессуаром, а не необходимой защитой. Учитывая то, что Донна никогда не оказывалась в непосредственной близости от возможной опасности, Харви готов был предположить, что она надевала бронежилет именно как аксессуар. В нём она действительно производила более внушительное и серьёзное впечатление, тем более — на камеру, делая первое официальное заявление сразу после того, как группа легендарного Харви Спектера накрыла крупное звено террористической сети.

Он не стал лезть. Донна не зря получала свои деньги — ни одно из произнесённых ею слов не подлежало двойственному толкованию, каждая фраза было точно выверена, а реакция на неё — просчитана, и всё это — за какие-то десять минут, прошедшие между завершением операции и моментом, когда журналистов пустили за первую линию ограждений. Операция, разумеется, была секретной, но скрыть полноценную зачистку, проводимую в Бруклине среди бела дня, было бы затруднительно. Донна была безупречна, и именно поэтому Харви оставался стоять в стороне, ловя на себе жадные взгляды, в которых любопытство мешалось с почти суеверным трепетом, позволяя Донне делать свою работу.

Наконец она подняла руку, останавливая поток вопросов.

— На данный момент это вся информация, которую я вправе вам предоставить. Спасибо за внимание.

Она развернулась и двинулась к Харви, каким-то чутьём мгновенно найдя его взглядом.

— Ты уверен, что этого достаточно? — Донна скептически посмотрела на импровизированный компресс Харви, уже весь пропитавшийся кровью, и потянулась, чтобы потрогать его. Харви увернулся, отклоняясь в сторону.

— В офисе посмотрю.

— Что за детский сад! Убери руки. Иди сюда.

Она подтянула его к карете «скорой помощи», усадила на край открытого кузова и принялась обрабатывать рану. Харви шипел и матерился сквозь зубы, но скорее по инерции — как ни странно, от осторожных, но уверенных прикосновений Донны боль начала отступать. Она не ушла, конечно, совсем, но хотя бы не раздражала уже так сильно.

— Спасибо.

Перехватив ладонь Донны, он прижался к ней губами. Донна ласково погладила его второй рукой по волосам, но ладонь отняла.

— Джессика ждёт тебя в офисе для отчёта. Думаю, нам не стоит испытывать её терпение.

Харви, разочарованно вздохнув, поднялся на ноги.

— И даже не надейся, что я позволю тебе сесть за руль, — бросила Донна через плечо, уже отойдя на несколько шагов.

*

На журнальном столике в кабинете Джессики уже стояла открытая бутылка шампанского. Харви с видом знатока взял бутылку в руку и посмотрел на этикетку.

— Я видела репортаж с места событий. — Джессика поднялась с дивана. — Мне жаль, что не обошлось без потерь.

— Мы готовились к этой операции целый год. — Харви пожал плечами и разлил шампанское по бокалам. — Жертвы были оправданы.

— Ты сам так не считаешь. — Джессика чуть прищурилась.

— Не считаю, — угрюмо подтвердил он, — но так считаешь ты, разве нет?

— Да. Именно поэтому я руковожу компанией, а ты — операциями. И всё равно: ты проделал отличную работу.

Она коснулась бокала Харви краешком своего и сделала небольшой глоток. Харви, чуть помедлив, последовал её примеру.

Шампанское было сухое, с лёгкой кислинкой и очень дорогое. И Харви, и сама Джессика обычно отдавали предпочтение виски, но для таких случаев по негласной традиции открывалось именно шампанское. Джессика любила традиции, в «Пирсон Спектер Дефенсес» их было много, и Харви нравилось думать, что это делает их компанию особенной, более человечной. Не такой, как остальные корпорации.

Проблема терроризма стала по-настоящему острой лишь в последние шесть-семь лет. Первые движения активистов, борющихся с корпорациями, убивавшими, по их мнению, человечество, появились ещё лет пятнадцать назад. Что-то подобное, конечно, было и раньше, но под чуть иными лозунгами. Однако корпорации продолжали разрастаться, не обращая внимания на пикетчиков с гневными или даже оскорбительными плакатами, и тогда кому-то пришло в голову, что швырнуть в машину управляющего директора одной из корпораций бутылку с зажигательной смесью — это отличный способ привлечь внимание. За первой бутылкой, брошенной в Лондоне, последовала другая, уже в Берлине, а через пару месяцев был взорван самолёт председателя совета директоров корпорации «Митсубиси».

Первыми переложить борьбу с террористами на сами корпорации догадались в Америке. Частные охранные предприятия и компании, прежде предоставлявшие контрактников для американской армии, ухватились за выпавшую им возможность зубами и едва не перегрызли друг друга. «Гордон Шмидт Ван Дайк» была одной из таких фирм, на тот момент ничем не выделявшаяся на фоне своих конкурентов, кроме разве что пафосного наименования, навевавшего ассоциации скорее с юридической конторой.

Спустя год фирма называлась уже «Пирсон Хардман Дефенсес», и на новообразовавшемся рынке все знали: с этими можно связываться, только будучи на сто процентов уверенными в своей победе.

Через ещё два с половиной года произошёл захват заложников в крупном торговом комплексе в центре Манхэттена. Группа захватчиков насчитывала порядка полусотни бойцов, каждый из которых в равной мере готов был отдать собственную жизнь или отнять чужую во имя борьбы с корпорациями. Операция по спасению заложников превратилась в кровавую бойню, однако эта история оказалась тем редким случаем, когда специальный агент ФБР, руководивший этой операцией, стал не козлом отпущения, а героем в глазах общественности — именно его стараниями почти все погибшие оказались террористами и бойцами группы специального назначения. Из многочисленных заложников погибли лишь четверо, казнённые террористами для устрашения остальных, и семейная пара, попавшая под перекрёстный огонь уже во время самой операции.

Специального агента звали Харви Спектер. Два месяца спустя он вышел в отставку, чтобы стать именным партнёром в «Пирсон Хардман Спектер Дефенсес». От имени «Хардман» в названии компания избавилась через полгода — за неделю до подписания эксклюзивного контракта с министерством внутренних дел США.

Так Харви Спектер из героя превратился в лицо одной из самых могущественных корпораций Америки — и олицетворение корпораций в целом для сотен и тысяч подпольных активистов по всей стране.

В тот день они с Джессикой Пирсон распили их первую общую бутылку шампанского — за первый успех на долгом, очень долгом пути.

— Харви, что тебя беспокоит? — Джессика наклонила голову и посмотрела на него так пристально, будто пыталась заглянуть в его мысли.

Харви задумчиво покачал в руке бокал.

— Я думаю о том — а что дальше?

— О чём ты?

— Ну, мы многого добились за эти годы, создали и крепкую репутацию и неплохой капитал, открыли почти сотню филиалов, провели множество успешных операций... Но у меня нет чувства, что мы достигли какого-то результата. Террористические сети становятся всё обширнее, всё больше людей уходит в подполье. Отмена свободной продажи огнестрельного оружия тоже совсем не помогла делу. Каждая операция даётся нам всё большим трудом, каждая накрытая ячейка порождает возникновение сразу двух новых. Тебе не кажется, что мы начинаем сдавать позиции?

Джессика кивнула, давая понять, что услышала его вопрос, и отошла к окну, выдерживая паузу, прежде чем ответить.

— Я понимаю твоё беспокойство. Но, если посмотреть на ситуацию в более общем контексте, становится видно, что это лишь переходный период. Государство как институт отмирает, но прежде, чем наступит та самая «эра корпораций», которую предрекает оппозиция, общество должно полностью перестроиться. Именно этот процесс мы сейчас и наблюдаем. Он может продлиться ещё десять лет, ещё двадцать лет — кто знает? — но в конечном счёте всё устаканится.

— Двадцать лет? — хмыкнул Харви. — Дожить бы ещё.

— Это уже другой вопрос, — Джессика улыбнулась. — У тебя кровь идёт. Сходи к врачу.

Аудиенция была окончена. Харви допил шампанское, поставил пустой бокал на стол и вышел. К врачу действительно стоило зайти, и лучше было поторопиться — через час ему нужно было быть в прокуратуре, подписывать акт передачи задержанных, и окружной прокурор Кэмерон Деннис был не тем человеком, к которому Харви мог позволить себе опаздывать.

*

С таким же успехом, на самом деле, в прокуратуру можно было отправить любого помощника. Всё, что от него требовалось, это сверить списки задержанных с указанными в базе данных именами, фотографиями и отпечатками пальцев, убедиться, что никто не потерялся по дороге, поставить три подписи и уехать. Но у Харви тоже были свои традиции, и личное присутствие при передаче было одной из них.

Причин для этого было несколько. Во-первых, Харви считал себя ответственным за каждого пойманного и отправленного за решётку террориста; если кому-то из них удастся сбежать, это будет вина самого Харви, даже если его не окажется в этот момент рядом. Во-вторых, это был вопрос престижа и репутации компании — зачем лишать журналистов возможности запечатлеть великого Харви Спектера в момент его триумфа? Арестованные в этом случае играли ту же роль, что и захваченные Юлием Цезарем варвары.

Третья причина была предельно проста: Харви не мог отказать себе в удовольствии покрасоваться перед Деннисом и в очередной раз показать, кто из них двоих действительно приносит пользу обществу, а кто лишь бесполезно расходует бюджетные средства.

С Кэмероном Деннисом их связывало многое, и не всё из их общего прошлого Харви было приятно вспоминать. Они познакомились в те времена, когда Харви только начинал работать в ФБР. Будучи самым молодым агентом в своей рабочей группе, он чаще всего оказывался тем, на кого падала обязанность съездить к судье за ордером или к прокурору за материалами дела. И если в суде он всегда чувствовал себя несколько неуютно, то в прокуратуре его очень быстро стали принимать как своего. Деннис совершенно покорил его своей уверенностью, харизмой и отлично аргументированным мнением практически по каждому вопросу. Он стал для Харви своего рода ментором, в котором тот так нуждался.

Деннис принадлежал к числу тех, кто не только следует закону, но и порой «помогает» его исполнению. Он старался научить этому и Харви, и тот, жадно ловивший каждое слово старшего и более опытного наставника, охотно перенимал его методы. Подкинуть улики на место преступления, надавить на свидетеля, чтобы убедиться, что он видел именно то, что нужно следствию, — Харви не видел в этом ничего неправильного, в конце концов, он вёл дела федерального значения, и ни один из разрабатываемых им подозреваемых не был невинной овечкой.

Донна предупреждала его, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Но что значило мнение Донны, чьи таланты, как полагал тогда Харви, не выходили за рамки пиара и журналистики, в сравнении с опытом и знанием людей Кэмерона Денниса?

Его иллюзии разбились в тот момент, когда Деннис попытался отправить за решётку парнишку, случайно оказавшегося на месте перестрелки. Парню ещё не было и двадцати; он отчаянно храбрился и старался вести себя вызывающе, но Харви видел, как он боится. Да, всё свидетельствовало против него, но какое-то смутное чувство, назовите это интуицией или как угодно иначе, подсказывало Харви, что парень ни при чём. Деннис, конечно, имел на этот счёт своё мнение; разделяли его и коллеги Харви.

Он нашёл доказательства невиновности парня — в ящике стола Денниса, взломав дверь в его кабинет как-то ночью, когда в офисе прокурора никого не было. Прикрепить их к делу так, чтобы никто не заметил, оказалось куда сложнее, но, к счастью, никто ни о чём не догадался. Кроме, разумеется, самого Денниса, который понял всё с первого же взгляда.

Они разругались в пух и прах. Деннис кричал так, что Харви, на месте сотрудников прокуратуры, наверное, вызвал бы охрану.

Харви усмехнулся воспоминаниям и придержал дверь, пропуская Донну вперёд.

Вся процедура оформления заняла почти полтора часа. Голова болела всё сильнее; под конец Харви уже едва соображал, что читает, оставалось только надеяться, что Донна, не отходившая от него ни на шаг, не даст сделать какую-нибудь дурацкую ошибку.

— Харви, — напряжённо проговорила она, понизив голос, и Харви вскинул голову.

— Что-то не так?

— Этот парень... — изящный пальчик Донны уткнулся в распечатку, лежавшую перед Харви. — Майк Росс.

— Ну? — Харви не терпелось закончить эту пытку и поехать домой. Он мечтал о горячей ванне, о стакане виски и о возможности наконец-то остаться наедине с самой потрясающей женщиной на свете, которая по какому-то удивительному стечению обстоятельств уже много лет делила с ним кров и постель. Неужели сама Донна не желала того же?

— Харви, — настойчиво повторила она. — Майк Росс. Ну же, ты должен его помнить. Его родители...

Харви дёрнулся и стиснул зубы. Россы. Те самые случайные жертвы его самой блестящей операции, без которых так просто было бы обойтись.

Конечно, он помнил их сына, мальчика, оставшегося сиротой из-за его, Харви, ошибки, которую кто-то там, наверху, назвал «гениальной операцией». Это имя было выжжено в его сознании намертво, так глубоко, что не свести никакому мастеру.

Государство предпочло сэкономить на выплате семье погибших, и чета Россов была признана пособниками террористов. Нашлись какие-то косвенные доказательства: двоюродный брат Нины был замечен в рядах одной из группировок, один из коллег Джеймса якобы видел листовку активистов у него на столе. Харви пытался воспользоваться имевшимися связями, даже, наступив на горло собственной гордости, обратился за помощью к Деннису, но его вежливо попросили не вмешиваться. Всё, что он смог сделать, это дать денег бабушке оставшегося сиротой Майка — она отказывалась, конечно, но Харви применил весь свой талант переговорщика, чтобы убедить её принять чек.

— Что ж, видимо, мальчишка решил пойти по стопам родителей, — глухо проговорил Харви. Он прикрыл глаза рукой — яркий свет усиливал головную боль.

— Ему всего двадцать! Ты не можешь просто сделать вид, что не знаешь его, — фыркнула Донна, и по её уверенному тону Харви понял: она действительно считала, что он встанет и попытается что-то изменить.

Вместо этого он убрал ладонь от лица и перевернул страницу — последнюю. Ещё немного, и они оба смогут с чистой совестью уехать домой.

— Харви?

— Это не моя забота, — отозвался он. — Лучше помоги мне закончить с проверкой, тут осталось немного.

Донна ничего не ответила. Он ждал, что она присоединится к нему; услышав перестук её каблуков, направлявшихся к выходу из кабинета, Харви вскинул голову — как раз, чтобы увидеть, как за Донной захлопнулась дверь.

*

Уехала она, разумеется, на его машине, и Харви пришлось вызывать до дома такси. Неожиданное поведение Донны поставило его в тупик; он испытывал одновременно злость и беспокойство, и трудно сказать, которое из двух чувств было сейчас сильнее.

Их история была банальна до зубовного скрежета: молодой агент, поступивший в Куантико сразу по возвращении из армии, в составе которой воевал в Ливане, и сотрудница пресс-службы ФБР, молодая талантливая женщина, перед которой были бы открыты двери многих пиар-агентств, если бы она решила работать в частном секторе. Два месяца флирта, несколько лет дружбы, случайный секс на корпоративе, о котором они оба решили забыть, но о котором не могли не вспоминать украдкой. Возможно, у них бы так ничего и не получилось, если бы не та история с Деннисом, после которой Донна просто пришла к Харви сама, заявив, что ему не стоит оставаться этой ночью одному. Разумеется, он не позволил ей уйти.

На отношения между агентами и гражданскими сотрудниками в ФБР всегда смотрели сквозь пальцы; формально это не было нарушением устава, так что всем было просто плевать. Разве только завидовал кто — а завидовать определённо было чему.

Приняв предложение Джессики и выйдя в отставку, Харви позвал Донну с собой. Донна согласилась. Они оба слишком привыкли работать вместе, пусть даже в ФБР им не так уж и часто доводилось пересекаться, и представить себе другое положение вещей просто не могли.

Джессика, осознав, что их тандем действительно эффективен, назначила Донну главой пресс-службы и закрепила за Харви; отныне та должна была сопровождать его на каждом шагу, неотступно, выполняя функции одновременно пресс-секретаря, персональной сиделки и ассистента. Не то чтобы Харви имел что-то против.

У них был роскошный пентхаус в центре Манхэттена с окнами, выходящими на Центральный парк, они приезжали в офис на «Мустанге» Харви вдвоём, и никто не смел сказать ни слова об их отношениях, потому что Харви Спектер был лицом компании и вторым именным партнёром, а Донна Полсен была человеком, благодаря которому у их компании было имя.

Её пытались переманить — предлагали работу в Белом доме. Харви фыркнул и предложил повысить ей зарплату. Донна, глядя на него укоризненно и нежно, как на неразумного ребёнка, ответила, что, конечно, не может ему отказать, но никакие деньги не смогут оплатить её уникальный талант.

— Который из них? — рассмеялся Харви.

— Способность управляться с тобой, — невозмутимо ответила Донна.

Поспорить с этим было бы трудно.

Однако сейчас, глядя на вечерний Нью-Йорк из окна такси, Харви думал, что, возможно, её способность себя исчерпала.

Он расплатился с таксистом и поднялся на свой этаж.

— Не хочешь объяснить, что это было? — спросил он, бросая ключи на подзеркальник и проходя вглубь квартиры. Донна была в одной из комнат — Харви слышал её шаги и какие-то ещё звуки.

— А ты уверен, что тебя интересуют объяснения?

Харви прошёл на голос и удивлённо остановился на пороге гостиной.

Донна собирала чемодан. Вокруг по всей комнате была разбросана её одежда — судя по объёмам вороха вещей, Донна вывалила всё содержимое своего шкафа. Два чемодана, уже собранные, стояли в стороне. Пустые лежали рядом с Донной, открытые настежь.

— Что происходит?

— Я ухожу, — легко ответила она, не прерываясь и не оборачиваясь.

— Я не понимаю...

— О, конечно. — Она всё-таки посмотрела на него, вскинувшись и вскочив на ноги. — Ты же никогда ничего не понимаешь, пока тебе не разжуют и не сунут в зубы. Я ухожу, Харви, потому что я устала. Я не могу видеть то, во что ты превращаешься, не могу каждый день выискивать в тебе признаки прежнего Харви, не могу делать вид, что меня всё устраивает. Я пыталась с тобой поговорить, и не один раз, но каждый наш разговор ты либо пропускал мимо ушей, либо переводил в нейтральное русло, очевидно, считая, что если молчать, то и нет проблемы.

— Чёрт возьми, да о чём же ты?! Чего ты хочешь от меня — чтобы я вытащил того парня, Росса, из тюрьмы, в которую он сам себя загнал? Господи, ты хотя бы понимаешь сама, что несёшь?

— О да, — горько сказала Донна. — Проще взять одно проявление проблемы и устранить его, чем попытаться увидеть проблему целиком. Это так похоже на тебя. Тебя нынешнего, конечно.

— И всё из-за Росса?!

Харви не понимал. Харви всё ещё ничего не понимал, и это его злило. Злость кипела в нём, вытесняя все прочие эмоции, но он держал себя в руках.

— Росс — это просто последняя капля, Харви. Посмотри на себя! Всё, что тебя заботит, это ты сам: твоя репутация, твоя работа, что про тебя говорят, что о тебе думают, когда тебя в следующий раз покажут по телевизору. Ты герой, ты звезда, и тебя это полностью устраивает. Ты не разговариваешь с братом, потому что он выступает против корпораций, и это может плохо сказаться на тебе. Ты растерял всех друзей, потому что боялся, что они станут твоим слабым местом. Ты боишься и прячешь это под маской самоуверенности. Знаешь, — она усмехнулась, — я давно уже задумалась о том, почему ты всё ещё не отделался от меня. А потом поняла, что ты просто боишься сделать это сам. Что ж — я помогу.

Она оттолкнула недособранный чемодан в сторону.

— Заберу вещи завтра. Я больше не могу здесь находиться.

Она прошла мимо, и Харви не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить её.

Его всё ещё трясло от бешенства, но теперь сквозь него пробивались другие чувства — растерянность, бессилие, боль.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Харви стронулся с места, прошёл к бару, налил себе виски. Выпив залпом, он наполнил стакан снова и тут же осушил его вновь. В голове зашумело; Харви вспомнил, что, кажется, ничего не ел с утра и что обезболивающее плохо сочетается с алкоголем.

Тем не менее это было именно то, в чём он сейчас нуждался: возможность просто выключить сознание и не думать, ни в коем случае не думать ни о словах Донны, ни о самой ссоре.

Ещё лучше алкоголя ему помогал обычно покер.

Ключи от «Мустанга» Донна оставила на столике в холле, уехав, видимо, на своём BMW. Харви, чуть поколебавшись, машину решил всё же не брать и вызвал такси.

*

Игра в эту ночь не шла. Карты приходили неплохие, но совсем не выигрышные, и всё, что Харви удалось за три часа, — это увеличить свой изначальный бюджет на сотню баксов.

Неужели он правда думал, что в такой дерьмовый день ему могло повезти хоть в чём-то?

Он поднялся из-за стола, чуть покачнулся, вызвав смех остальных игроков, и улыбнулся сам. Он не был по-настоящему пьян, но измученное за день тело начинало подводить.

Оказавшись на улице, он глубоко вдохнул ночной воздух. Клуб, в котором он обычно играл, располагался в Верхнем Вест-Сайде, от реки и тянувшегося вдоль неё парка веяло прохладой и свежестью. Улицы были почти пустынны — лишь несколько одиноких прохожих да редкие машины. Этот район трудно было бы назвать центром ночной жизни Манхэттена. Зато здесь было легче дышать, и Харви пришло в голову дойти до дома пешком.

Когда перед ним выросло здание комплекса «Манхэттен Плаза», Харви удивлённо остановился. Он не собирался сюда идти, ему нужно было совсем в другую сторону.

Однако подсознание, выпущенное на свободу усталостью и алкоголем, знало лучше него.

Семь лет назад этот торговый центр назывался по-другому и даже выглядел иначе. После истории с захватом заложников собственник поспешил избавиться от столь неоднозначного имущества, и комплекс перешёл к новому владельцу, который постарался изменить его до неузнаваемости.

Только площадка с фонтаном на другой стороне улицы по-прежнему выглядела точно так же, как и семь лет назад. Вот здесь, на возвышении, у фонтана в виде вращающегося гранитного шара, располагался командный центр, вот здесь, на месте скамеек, стоял шатёр техников.

Харви медленно поднялся по широким ступенькам и сел на каменный бортик фонтана. Закрыв глаза, он легко мог увидеть залитую солнцем площадь вокруг торгового комплекса и отряды спецназа, занимающие свои позиции, услышать искажённые помехами голоса в рации и глухие щелчки выстрелов.

Он не хотел сюда приходить, видит Бог. Не хотел вспоминать о том дне, не хотел думать о том, как изменилось с годами его отношение к тем событиям.

Он подал в отставку не потому, что Джессика пригласила его в компанию. Он подал в отставку, потому что не мог смириться с чувством вины, каким бы нелепым оно ни казалось его коллегам: ну подумаешь, две случайные жертвы! Он спас несколько сотен человек, разве это не важнее?

Но мало кто знал, что группу, под огонь которой попали Нина и Джеймс Россы, вёл лично Харви.

Джеймс Росс мог бы выжить. Он находился в стороне от линии обстрела, но кинулся к упавшей жене. Первые два года Харви часто снилась эта сцена. Иногда в его кошмарах вместо Россов были он сам и Донна, и тогда Харви, просыпаясь в холодном поту, садился на постели и долго смотрел на спящую рядом с ним Донну, думая о том, смог бы он сам кинуться за ней под пули? Хватило бы ему смелости? Или это вопрос не смелости, а силы чувств?

При мысли о Донне сдавило горло. Харви запрокинул голову и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Сейчас, спустя несколько часов после ссоры, он уже не находил в себе злости. За многие годы совместной жизни и работы он привык полагаться на неё, привык доверять её мнению, особенно в том, что касалось её знания и понимания людей. В этом Донна всегда могла дать сто очков форы любому, а уж Харви она знала лучше, чем кто угодно другой.

Могла ли она и теперь быть права?

Харви горько усмехнулся. Конечно же, она была права. Он действительно изменился за прошедшие годы, стал осторожнее, не лез в чужие дела, не выходил за установленные им же самим рамки. Он был именным партнёром одной из самых могущественных корпораций Америки и старался вести себя соответственно этому статусу.

Должно быть, он сам не заметил, как этот статус превратился в его суть. Зато заметила Донна. Она всегда замечала всё, что с ним происходило.

Харви снова вспомнил о Майке Россе. Что ж, хотя бы это он ещё мог исправить. Не так важно, был ли парень действительно террористом или просто оказался в неудачном месте в неудачное время. Так или иначе Харви был в ответе за него.

Он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер службы такси.

*

— Ты сошёл с ума и пришёл меня убить?

Кэмерон Деннис стоял в дверях своей квартиры, одетый в пижамные штаны и накинутый сверху халат. Выглядел он заспанным и взъерошенным, что было вполне объяснимо для четырёх часов утра.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Значит, просто сошёл с ума. — Деннис зевнул, не потрудившись прикрыть рот ладонью. — Все ходатайства я принимаю через своего секретаря, а её рабочий день начинается немного позже.

— Мне нужна личная услуга.

— Я не оказываюсь личных услуг, Харви, тем более — тебе. Джессика что, выгнала тебя из дома?

— Джессика не может мне помочь. Откровенно говоря, я не хотел бы, чтобы она узнала об этой просьбе. Я могу войти?

— Нет, не можешь, — возразил Деннис, но затем всё же отступил в сторону. — Чёрт с тобой, всё равно уже не смогу заснуть.

Харви прошёл мимо него и развернулся, остановившись посреди прихожей — тесноватой в сравнении с холлом его собственной квартиры.

— Майк Росс. Я передал его твоим людям, он был захвачен во время вчерашней операции.

— И?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил его. Предложил какую-то сделку, нашёл смягчающие обстоятельства, назначил ему испытательный срок или хотя бы пару недель общественных работ без занесения в личное дело.

Деннис несколько секунд молчал, а потом рассмеялся.

— Да ты шутник! Святой Харви Спектер неожиданно решил снять нимб?

— По моей вине этот парень остался сиротой. Ты же знаешь мою историю, Кэмерон.

Деннис снова замолчал, испытующе глядя на Харви. Желание послать того по известному адресу явно боролось в нём с какими-то зачатками человечности, но Харви сильно сомневался, что второе способно перевесить.

— Назови свою цену, — сказал он. — Я могу заплатить. Я могу задействовать свои связи, если тебе нужна какая-то ответная услуга. Я могу обеспечить тебе место в «Пирсон Спектер Дефенсес» или одной из корпораций-партнёров.

Деннис презрительно фыркнул:

— На чёрта мне место в корпорации? Меня полностью устраивает должность прокурора, я слишком долго к этому шёл. Свои деньги тоже можешь засунуть в задницу. Я выполню твою просьбу просто так — мне достаточно будет знать, что великий Харви Спектер мне должен.

— Семь лет назад тебе этого достаточно не было.

— Семь лет назад ты не был тем человеком, которого я хотел бы иметь в должниках. Хотя, должен признать, засранцем ты остался всё таким же.

*

Вещей у него было немного — мобильный телефон, ремень джинсов, велосипед, ключи и сумка с ноутбуком. Ноутбук был разбит и вряд ли подлежал ремонту, но Майка это сейчас беспокоило куда меньше, чем тот факт, что его неожиданно выпускали. «За тебя замолвили словечко», — проронил окружной прокурор, лично принёсший бумаги, который Майку нужно было подписать. Майк и без того чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, так что предпочёл не вдаваться в подробности. Ночевать в тюрьме ему прежде никогда не приходилось, и он не собирался задерживаться в этих стенах хотя бы минутой дольше необходимого.

Он подмахнул все документы почти не глядя, получил вещи и пулей вылетел на улицу — на свободу. Происходящее до сих пор казалось ему каким-то жутковатым сном. Если бы он знал, чем обернётся для него просьба Тревора «отвезти ребятам посылку», то убил бы школьного приятеля на месте. Майк почти не сомневался, что Тревор подозревал об облаве.

Освобождение стало ещё большей неожиданностью. Майк уже успел смириться с тем, что его ждёт несколько лет тюрьмы, и беспокоился лишь за бабушку, которая в этом случае осталась бы совсем одна.

Остановившись перед дверью квартирки, которую они с Тревором снимали на двоих, Майк нерешительно замер, крутя в руках связку с ключами и размышляя над тем, как ему быть. В конце концов он просто открыл дверь и вошёл, решив действовать по обстановке.

Тревора дома не было. Судя по царившему везде запустению, он собрал вещи и сбежал, едва узнав о зачистке.

Облегчения это у Майка, впрочем, не вызвало, так как вместо Тревора в квартире присутствовал другой человек. Даже если бы Майк не запомнил его лицо в детстве, не узнать Харви Спектера было бы сложно — плакаты с его изображением и пафосными лозунгами типа «Мы стоим на страже вашей безопасности» были развешены по всему Нью-Йорку.

— Я подписал все бумаги, и меня отпустили, — угрюмо заявил Майк. — Если что-то не так — вопросы не ко мне.

— Я не собираюсь отправлять тебя обратно, — спокойно ответил Спектер и встал с кресла. — Это я попросил за тебя, если что.

— Вы? — Майк непонимающе нахмурился.

— Считай вторым шансом — из чувства долга перед твоими покойными родителями.

— И что же это за шанс? — усмехнулся Майк. — Снова вернуться к работе курьером, если меня, конечно, ещё куда-нибудь возьмут после ареста?

— В твоём личном деле не осталось никаких пометок, так что ты можешь спокойно возвращаться к работе. Но вообще-то я хотел предложить тебе кое-что другое.

— Что же?

— Я знаю, ты пытался поступить в Гарвард, но тебе отказали по довольно расплывчатым основаниям. Я могу задействовать свои связи, чтобы тебя взяли — все экзамены ты сдал блестяще, так что проблема явно не в баллах. Об оплате тоже можешь не беспокоиться.

— И что взамен?

Его жизненного опыта уже хватало, чтобы знать, где бывает бесплатный сыр.

— По окончании университета ты придёшь работать в «Пирсон Спектер Дефенсес».

— Что? — Майк почувствовал, как внутри него сжался ледяной комок. — Да идите к чёрту.

— Что-то в последнее время меня слишком часто посылают в ответ на подобное предложение, — беззлобно хмыкнул Спектер, пряча руки в карманы брюк. — Не отказывайся. Да, корпорации — это зло, да, даже если ты не террорист, у тебя, полагаю, хватает причин ненавидеть таких, как я. Но это действительно твой шанс — шанс что-то изменить, если хватит сил. Потому что ты должен понимать: насилие не выход, по крайней мере, не в этом случае.

Майк сжал зубы. В словах Спектера был резон, но он слишком опасался подвоха.

Словно почувствовав его колебания, Спектер улыбнулся.

— Даю тебе выходные на раздумья. Сегодня пятница. В понедельник я жду тебя в моём офисе, в девять утра. Не придёшь — я приму это за отказ. Тебе даже не придётся ничего говорить.

Спектер прошёл мимо него и вышел из квартиры, даже не обернувшись. Подойдя к окну и выглянув наружу, Майк через некоторое время увидел, как тот садится в припаркованный перед домом «Мустанг» с красивой рыжеволосой женщиной за рулём. Женщина о чём-то спросила его, Спектер, хмурясь, пожал плечами, и она, наклонившись, легко поцеловала его в губы.

Машина тронулась с места и скрылась за поворотом.

Майк не мог бы объяснить почему, но эта сцена заставила его отнестись к предложению Спектера серьёзнее.

Пожалуй, подумал Майк, отходя от окна, стоит для начала хотя бы взглянуть на его офис.


End file.
